The Gold Oakleaf
by Uncle Scrub
Summary: One of Halt's rare adventures after retirement.


The Gold Oakleaf

Halt felt… well, bored. It had been years since he had retired and gotten his Gold Oakleaf, the sign of a retired ranger. Even retired, a ranger's work is never done, or so they said. He was told he might have to help here or there on occasions, or as some retired rangers have before, do assist another ranger by doing spy work, no fighting, cloaks, etc. Halt had enjoyed the first couple months of retirement, but soon he would grow restless. All these years had gone by and he had not been called on, but retired rangers rarely are.

Halt felt his life was becoming uneventful. Halt had enough of just sitting around and had decided to go down to the battleschool. He had taken his cloak which he stubbornly refused to turn in when he retired. Halt was nearing the battleschool when in the distance Halt spotted a ranger jotting down notes and occasionally take long looks at the battleschool, and Halt was the only one who could see the ranger.

"The one thing I don't miss." Halt said as he showed one of his rare smiles. The battleschool assessments were a chore to all rangers. Halt proceeded to the grounds, just strolling and watching the apprentices, and then he could hear a faint noise he couldn't make out behind little building on the edge of the grounds. He quietly but quickly made his way to the small building, there he could see three large boys surrounding a smaller boy with bruises around his faces and arms. A boy with dark messy hair raised his fist to strike. Halfway on its decent down it quickly stopped, as the messy haired boy a silver flash then a knife still vibrating in the wooden wall. All three boys turned to see where it came from Halt was now right in front of them. The boys just stared at him in shock for a couple seconds; Halt just stood there, and then decided to take action. He took out his strikers, and without full force knocked the offending boys on the head with them. The boys one by one fell over, moaning and groaning. Halt helped the bruised boy up.

"Thank you, ranger!" said the boy. Halt merely nodded in reply. Halt then took the offending boys to the battlemaster to decide their punishment. Halt then took a long walk back to his home in Redmond castle; it had gotten pretty dark on the way back. He was on his way to the castle when he sees his wife Pauline standing at the entrance with some bags.

"Why are you just standing there?" Halt asked.

"Oh, I'm just fine Halt thanks for asking." Pauline said sarcastically. "A section of our roof fell, they are repairing the room, and meanwhile we'll stay in Will's cabin." Pauline finished.

"Does he know we're coming?" queried Halt.

"No, it's not like he'll turn us down anyway." Pauline replied. Halt nodded in agreement. They rode to Will's house; he cooked dinner and made coffee for them when they arrived. Halt eagerly inquired Will about his missions. After a couple hours they went to bed. Maddie, Wills apprentice, and Pauline got the two beds, Will and Halt had to sleep on the floor. In the middle of the night the ranger horses loudly signaled a threat was approaching. Hearing this noise Halt and Will instantly got up, recognizing this sound. Both put on their cloaks and ran outside, they could see no one.

"Protect them Halt I'll check around the area." Will ordered, Halt nodded and went inside. The ladies where awake, Maddie already in cloak and armed.

"Will is going to find those guys don't wo-." Halt starting to say before a window crashed open. In came a figure with something in his hand. He lunged towards Halt with the object; Halt then saw it was a sword. Halt ripped his knifes out and blocked it using the Double Knife Defense and used both knifes to block the sword. Maddie stuck her knife into the man's side and he fell over. Another ran through the front door, but Halt was ready this time, he backed up away from the sword, the man put all his weight behind the lunge and stumbled over when his sword only hit air, whoever this man was, he was not experienced. Halt quickly sliced his shoulder and he dropped the sword. Halt then proceeded to kick him onto the ground. Halt looked at the two men and recognized them as two of the three bullies from the battleschool. Will then walked in through the front door carrying the third by the back of his shirt, an arrow protruding from his back. Dragging the one he dealt with by the front of his shirt, Halt could smell alcohol in his breath. After bandaging him up, and burying the other two Will went to take them to Redmont prison. Halt then sat down took a long deep breath and muttered:

"I'm getting to old for this."

"I think we both are." Answered Pauline.


End file.
